Hunted by a Dark Ruler
by HOAluver13
Summary: Nina is being hunted by someone called, "The Dark Ruler." All she knows is that he wants her dead and will stop at nothing to get that. But what does the involvement of her loved ones have to do with anything? And what about the Orisian? And what exactly is the key their looking for? Join Nina & Eddie on their quest to find out WHO the Dark Ruler is and just what he wants. EDITED.


**Couples: Fabina, Peddie, Amfie, and Jara. No Moy. Sorry, but I believe that people really only put that couple together because everyone else was already a couple and they didn't want to change that. **

**Genres: Mystery, Drama, Friendship, and slight Supernatural.**

**NOTE: This is a rewrite of the original story I posted a year ago. Most things are the same.**

_oOo_

_Fire crackled in the background as Nina's eyes fluttered open, awaking from her deep slumber. Nina blinked numerously as her eyes adjusted to the dim light. She scanned her surroundings. To her left stood a small, cozy cottage which looked to be owned by a small family. It stood in the middle of a circular clearing, surrounded by a ring of hundreds of burning trees that crumbled as the fire took over its life. The bright yellow-orange light reflected across the dark sky, casting a fearful shadow upon Nina._

_Nina quickly stood, noticing her outfit consisting of a simple, white silk gown and white ballet flats. Her dirty-blonde tresses cascaded down her back in waves. Nina hesitantly walked around from the side of the cottage, anxiety surging through her. Her eyes never left the sight of the burning life around her. She feared what was going to happen to herself._

_As she rounded the corner of the cottage she noticed heaves of bodies, probably hundreds, lying still on the cold, dirt ground. Faltering, Nina approached the first body she saw. As she got closer, she noticed the familiar features of the tranquil body. Nina carefully knelt down beside it, scanning her face. _

_"Joy?" she whispered in disbelief. Her eyes sadden as she looked over the girl's body. A sharp machete was plunged into her stomach. Her normally warm, tan, olive skin was cold and pale. Her soft caramel eyes were wide open, but lifeless. Nina ran over to the pair of bodies a few feet over and her heart broke at the sight. Patricia and Amber laid still, their bloody bodies leaving a permanent memory in Nina's brain. Nina's vision began to blur and she blinked ferociously, tears dripping down her face._

_She walked over to the surrounding bodies, only causing her heart to plummet deeper into her body. Tears flowed freely as Nina stared at the bodies of her loved ones. Alfie, Jerome, Mara, Mick, Eddie, her gran, her aunt, her American friends, ex-boyfriends, and finally..._

_"FABIAN!" Nina cried, dropping to her knees next to her boyfriend. His pale face remained frozen as Nina yanked the sword out of his stomach. Breaking out into sobs, Nina shook Fabian's shoulder violently._

_"Fabian," she cried, "Fabian, please!" She shook harder and harder, but the lifeless body remained still._

_"No, Fabian!" Nina sobbed, giving up. She dropped her head onto Fabian's unmoving chest, bawling as the cold hard truth hit her. The love of her life was dead._

_The fire around her roared, growing bigger and brighter, and caught Nina's attention. Nina glanced around until her gaze fell upon something peculiar. Standing in a row of burning trees, stood a large hickory tree, unharmed from the fire. Nina squinted as she noticed something lying against its trunk. She stood up shakily and hesitantly approached the large tree, stepping around the dead bodies._

_Lying against it, rested a small, white envelope addressed, in fancy calligraphy, to Nina. Nina picked up the note, wiping her tears with her hand, and tore it open. Inside held a note, which said:_

'I will find you. And when I do, the world will be raining your blood.'

_A shiver ran through Nina's spine as she it read the note over. She flipped the note to the back and noticed that there was no signature. Who could have sent this?_

_The sound of a horse neighing snapped Nina out of her thoughts. Nina walked over to the opening of the clearing which was attached to a long trail. In the middle of fire and smoke, she could make out a silhouette of a man riding on a horse, slowing approaching her._

_Nina waved both her arms frantically in the air, still holding the note, in hopes of getting his attention._

_"HELLO?!" she called. "Can you please help me?" Nina heard nothing in response but the hooves of the horse snapping as it walked towards her._

_"Hello?!" she tried again. But instead of a helpful reply like she was hoping for, the unknown man slowly raised his left arm, an armed gun pointed directly at the dirty blonde._

_Nina gasped, color draining from her face. Her heart started beating rapidly and Nina took in deep, not-so-calming breaths. When she heard the click of the gun, she couldn't contain herself any longer. She left out an ear piercing scream. But no one could help her._

**Please review. (:**


End file.
